A device of this type has become known from German Patent No. DE-PS 706,351. The end of a striker spring is clamped in a mounting on the bottom of an oxygen-releasing cartridge, and a striking hammer, which is located opposite the starting device of the cartridge, is fastened at the free end of the striker spring. The striking hammer is held securely by a spring, which is located on the bottom of the storage container of the cartridge, tensions the striker spring when the cartridge is removed, and releases the striking hammer at a defined spring tension of the striker spring. As a result, the starting device is actuated, and the oxygen-releasing cartridge is put into operation.
One disadvantage of the prior-art device is the fact that the spring that holds the striking hammer securely is located in an area of the storage container which is extensively inaccessible to the user, as a result of which it is difficult to hook the striking hammer into the spring. In addition, it may happen that the striking hammer jumps prematurely out of the spring due to tilting of the cartridge during its removal from the storage container, as a result of which the pretension of the striker spring, which is necessary for the reliable release of the starting device, will not be achieved. A repeated, immediate actuation of the starting device is not possible in this case. In addition, the mounting with the striker spring must be removed from the cartridge housing of the used cartridge during the removal of the cartridge, and it must again be fastened to the new cartridge. This makes rapid replacement of the cartridge difficult.
A respirator with an oxygen-releasing cartridge, in which the starting device of the cartridge is actuated by a striking hammer fixed in a pretensioned position, has become known from DE-A 30,02,404. The striking hammer and the striker spring belonging to it are fastened to the bottom part of the cartridge, and the striking hammer is held in the pretensioned position by a release lever. When the cartridge is placed into a receiving housing, the striking hammer is released by pivoting the release lever.
The disadvantage of the prior-art device is the fact that the striker spring connected to the cartridge also must be replaced, together with the striking hammer, when the cartridge is replaced. This makes the cartridge expensive. In addition, the starting device of the cartridge can be actuated only once when introduced into the receiving housing.